


Moments.

by SiLkY_3



Series: KRTSK fluff week / Prequel- I’ll hurry to you any day. [3]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Day 3, KrTskfluff week, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pictures, Sunrise/Sunset, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Kuroo was surprise early hours of the morning, he was not expecting to be gifted with news.





	Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3. I couldn’t help but add a little angst ;_;. Hope you all enjoy today’s chapter!

Kuroo awoke to the smell of his favourite dish and the sunrise peaking through his blinds. He knew his father wasn’t a great cook and his grandparents made it clear they’ll cook twice a week. Friday’s and Sunday’s. They were adamant. So his next best guest is, someone came to visit his father and decided to be generous. 

.........

Kuroo decided to get out of bed and investigate. Because one, his family hasn’t mentioned anything about family visiting let alone having guest around, so he was a little put off. As he attempts to open his bedroom door, it swings open and the smell of mackerel pike and strawberries and cream with a hint of spice, invades his nose and Kuroo’s eyes widened once he saw who cooked his favourite dish. 

Tsukki flinched, not expecting the alpha to be awake let alone behind his door. Another fact, he almost dropped the meal he carefully set and made for his alpha. He came over early in the morning just before Kuroo-san went to work and the grandparents off for there morning exercise. Tsukki fingers trembled. His nerves from earlier came back in full force. 

Kuroo noticed immediately and quickly grabbed the tray of food and setting it on his desk. He then gently grabbed both of the blondes hands into his own. The alpha was glad for the blondes scent to be calmed and not smelling any sort of sourness. Tsukki squeezes his alpha hands and sent him a wavering smile. 

“M-morning T-Tetsu.” Tsukki stuttered. A heavy blush bloomed from his neck up. 

“Morning moonshine. What brings you here this early.” 

As if the stuttering and uneasiness wasn’t enough, the blonde scent spike to anxiety and Kuroo frowned. The sunrise blinded him and Kuroo grimaced a little as he guided his boyfriend to his bed. Maybe a nice morning cuddle will help ease up his love. 

Kuroo climbed in first and gestures for Tsukki to sit down as well and offered  
Some of the breakfast. But the blonde refused and shook his head. The alpha picked up on Tsukki nervous habit.   
He was playing with fingers in front of him, almost protectively in front of his stomach. Squinting a little, Kuroo peripheral caught onto something that was sticking out from underneath his plate of food. 

Resting under the plate was a black and white sonogram. Kuroo froze upon seeing measurements and dates. What’s even more gut wrenching was seeing a peanut size fetus inside where he thinks the womb suppose to be. 

“I-I’m Sorry. It must’ve h-happen-“

Whatever Tsukki was saying, it went through one ear and out the other. Kuroo mind was going everywhere as his eyes stared down at five pictured sonograms and if he’s seeing things right.....

The air in the alpha lungs left him the moment he understood and he not so graciously cradled the blonde into his arms. The sounds of purrs and the smell of happiness could be easily seen and Tsukki wasn’t sure how to react to such impulsiveness. 

“Y-your not m-mad?”

Kuroo didn’t answer just tightened his hold and guiding his future mate to rest his face against his neck, close enough to his scent glands. “Why would I be” He questioned. 

Tsukki scent spiked again and Kuroo pulled away to look at his mate properly. He noticed the blondes eyes had dark circles and puffy, as if he’s been crying. Tsukki eyes held nothing back but showed his alpha how afraid he really was. Kuroo could see and feel the inner turmoil his omega was going through. 

Doubt.  
Fear.  
Loneliness. 

But mostly fear was shown. Kuroo bit his lip as he knew where else those thoughts were going.   
Instead of giving his boyfriend a speech of why he isn’t mad or why they should be happy for the news, Kuroo asked Tsukki to sit down on the bed while he fetched something from his father office. Before he did, he opened the blinds for the sunrise to greet the moon who now settled and clutched on to a heavily scented pillow. Kuroo smiled at this scene and grabbed his Polaris camera and took a quick photo. While the camera printed, he quickly walked to his father office, grabbed an album and quickly walked back to his room. 

Tsukki felt the bed dip a little and then warmth and the strong smell of bourbon easy him. Kuroo had manoeuvred Tsukki in between his legs and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He nuzzled the blondes scent glands hoping it’ll calm his mate a little more. 

Kuroo then showed the blonde the album he’s been secretly keeping and hidden away from prying eyes and opened to the first page. 

Tsukki gasped as he saw what was there first and suddenly his eyes welled up. A bright happy smile showed Kuroo, what he was doing was okay.

“Remember this day?” Kuroo asked as he touched the picture with delicate fingers. “Think I was ten and you were eight. My mother made you a strawberry shortcake.” 

Tsukki nodded his head and swiped away his tears. “I miss your mum. He was always listening.” Kei reminisces. 

Kuroo kisses the blonde cheek and nuzzled it. He flipped to the next page.   
This time instead of seeing two boys, Tsukii saw items of previous gifts. They were small trinkets and figurines and sometimes the odd collectable items from science fairs it shows. One particular item stood out to Tsukki and it was the jade stone necklace he gifted to the alpha. Unconsciously he touched his own gift that Kuroo presented to him. 

Picture after picture greeted them through memories including words of titles to help boost each fond memory.   
From goodbyes to reunited, date nights and family gatherings, each picture decorated a sense of joy inside the both of them and tears of love soon followed. 

After seeing there high school photo of them both dressed in there volleyball gears, Kuroo had grabbed the recent pictures he’s yet to put in the album and some tape and marker. Tsukki saw the pictures and smiled at them. He then watched as Kuroo carefully stuck them on the sheet and wrote a message under the picture. 

“Under the night sky.” Tsukki whispered. It was a picture of them lazily cuddled under thick blankets. It caused the blonde to blush as he remembered that night causing Kuroo to smirk. 

“True winner of my heart.” Kuroo spoke. This one was taken moments after Karasuno won nationals. Tsukki grimaced as he remembers how sweaty and disgusting he felt and wanted to shower and cleanse himself. He also remembers how annoyed he was at his boyfriend. The title alone was cheesy and disgusting. But love is love.

 

The next title Kuroo hesitates and Tsukii gives him a look. Biting his lower lip, Kuroo wrote, “forgiveness.” Tsukki breath hitches as he saw it was solely a picture of himself. He was sitting down at the park bench not far from the train station with his knees drawn up against his chest while he rested his face against his folded arms. It was also the day when Kuroo lost rationality and accused the blonde for being unfaithful.   
It was also a memory of there first ever fight. 

“I hated myself that day. More so when I made you cry.... I promised myself to never do that again... I’m always scared that one day I’ll never be enough and you’ll leave.” Kuroo confesses. He watched as Tsukki bottom lip trembles and tears threatened to spill again. Kuroo gives him a shakey smile.   
“I also made you afraid of me and that, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

Tsukki eyes filled even more and waited as Kuroo looked away and added the last two pictures. The sonogram and the picture he sneakily took of the blonde just moments ago. The title for this was, “a new beginning.” 

Kuroo then placed the market down and hesitantly places his hands on his mates stomach. 

“Together we created something special and one day they’ll gift us another chapter of our lives. We are young and still In school. But I’ll never be mad for something like this. That’s our parents job. I promised you I’ll be alpha of who you want me to be and this is me being an alpha who wants you to be happy and free to your own decisions as well as mine. What we decide, we’ll cherish it. No matter what.” 

Tsukki tears finally fell again and Kuroo hugged him from behind. “Just remember Tsukki. I’ll always love you and I’ll always hurry to you, any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, hope you all enjoying everyone’s fluff week. Comments will be appreciated as they motivate us writers ( mostly me. Lol ) 
> 
> See you all tomorrow.


End file.
